Wireless networking systems are typically used to facilitate communications between electronic devices where wired connections and networks are difficult to implement due to physical and/or power delivery constraints. Wireless networking systems are also useful where one or more networked devices and/or the wireless networking system itself are mobile. A significant and continuing problem for wireless networking systems is cross polarization of antennas used to form wireless links between electronic devices of the wireless networking system.
Various antenna designs and system methodologies have been developed to address degradation of wireless links due to cross polarization, but conventional methodologies include expensive antenna designs and/or antenna diversity systems, both of which typically increase overall costs of manufacturing, implementation, and testing. Furthermore, many complex antenna designs, and particularly antenna diversity methodologies, increase an overall power usage of a constituent electronic device. This can substantially decrease and/or eliminate the utility of the electronic device and/or the wireless networking system. Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology to address cross polarization for wireless networking systems.